Staff investigators at Moffitt Cancer Center are important contributors to the interactive programmatic activities of the Center and provide unique leadership strengths and expertise that advance the Center's objectives. The members proposed as staff investigators are clearly important contributors to the programmatic or translational activities of the Center. Six members are proposed as staff investigators. Each plays a definable and special role in helping the Center achieve its objectives above and beyond their own research. Given the growth of the research at the Center, this group of staff investigators is critical to our mission. The Investigators proposed are: [unreadable] Thomas Brandon, PhD [unreadable] Cathy Meade, RN, PhD . Alan List, MD [unreadable] Claudio Anasetti, MD [unreadable] Gerald Bepler, MD, PhD [unreadable] Doug Cress, PhD